Awake
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Thalia's life from her point of view, from a kid with Jason to a "adult"  note the quotations  with the hunters
1. Forevermore

Warm

If asked, this is what they would have called it.

The sun blotted through the trees, and they sat on the grass, enjoying the summer air.

A vast picnic sat before them, untouched and unnoticed. They were having far too much fun to notice a thing like it.

After a while, they would lie down and point out shapes in the clouds. They would laugh at her curious discoveries and hope that all days could be this carefree. No worries, no problems, and a whole afternoon to whatever they wanted.

As predicted, there was no way this could last.

The boy, no more than three years old, was ripped out her life in the most undesirable way possible.

Stolen

Gone, and never coming back.

The girl refused to believe it, and prayed every night that he would come home again.

But he didn't, and the girl grew more unstable with every day that passed.

Her mother refused to acknowledge the fact that her only daughter was blotted out; champagne without bubbles, a smile without a happy.

So, she drank her life away.

The girl thought that her mother didn't love her. But the fact was; she did. She loved her daughter a lot.

And it killed when she ran away.

The girl left without a word, a silent hate for the woman who caused so much agony in her life.

It wasn't long before she met him

The day was almost cliché, cold and bitter; she stood alone in the rain

But he called out, and brought her in

The shelter was warm, and he was alone. Homeless, just like her.

His name was Luke, he was eleven years old.

But there was something they shared, something that they both didn't know at the time

Luke and Thalia were demigods.

One day, without either of them saying a word, they became a family, just two people helping one another.

But they were smart, and began wondering why these strange things were happening. Monsters, the only feasible way to describe them, appeared to they`re eyes only. Ferocious beasts the size of houses, refused to leave them alone. And the funny thing was, Luke and Thalia didn't understand. Only accepted that this was life, and killed in order to survive.

When Thalia mentioned the picnics they used to have, Luke went out of his way to please her. A present for her tenth birthday.

Birds singing sweetly in the trees, the afternoon sun warm in their backs and a picnic sat uneaten. This was a day that both would always remember.

Another came as a surprise. A little shadow, hidden in the darkness. Luke pushed me behind him and unsheathed his knife, a gift from his father. He called out to the shadow, in the voice that he used for me.

He only spoke two words, but the shadow was quick to respond, a near death blow to the head.

But Luke knew how to handle it. He and I had trained since the moment our dad`s gifts arrived. Learning techniques from the old laptop he had stolen.

The girl maintained a battle stance, facing Luke with startling silver eyes

He dropped his weapon, refusing to fight this little girl. She looked confused, and kept her fingers wound tight.

Thalia walked forward and looked the girl up and down. She couldn`t have looked more than eight, but her image faltered and swayed with the November winds. She looked homeless.

Luke and Thalia exchanged glances and introduced themselves. The girl followed suit.

Her name was Annabeth Chase and her family hated her.

Both could comply, so they felt sympathy for her. Thalia picked up her fallen backpack and led her to their shelter. It wasn`t much, but big enough for the three

Luke handed her his knife.

Thalia looked startled, and Annabeth was shaking

She cautiously held out her hand and Thalia noticed the scars. She could fight. She could survive.

She was like them.

That day, they`re family grew. Two became three, and all the monsters in the world couldn't separate them.

Until that last day.

Thalia didn't deserve to die the way she did.

All she wanted to do is make things right. Annabeth and Luke didn't need to die too, for what she did. So she did her best to hold them off, but she knew it was the end. Thalia Grace died bravely, and saved her two best friends from certain death, right at the doors to camp.

Needless to say, Luke and Annabeth were devastated. Thalia was gone, and they were alone again. But Luke put on a brave face and took the seven year olds hand, and together, they walked through the gates. Chiron was the first to greet them, and with one look at Annabeth`s tears, he took her hand and gave her a tissue. Luke looked at him warily, and told him what happened. Chiron took the news in silence, and gave Annabeth another tissue when he was done. He told Luke that Thalia died for a reason, and that everyone was going to be okay in the end. Luke wasn't so sure, but did his best to comfort Annabeth, the little girl who just lost her best friend.

The next few weeks were horrendous. Annabeth had nightmares about Thalia every night, and it was always the same one. Thalia yelling for them to run, and Annabeth watching her die alone.

Annabeth always woke up screaming. But Luke was always there. He held her hand and told her everything was going to be alright. But they both knew he was bluffing. Thalia was gone, and this time, there wasn't going to be a happy ending. Not this time, and never again.

Thalia was alone.

She missed her friends and her old life, she didn`t want to be a tree, and would rather be dead than give them false hope. Sure, her dad had saved her. But he couldn't save her life, just felt bad and turned her into a huge pine instead. Annabeth and Luke were alright, and what she did was for the best.

Then why did she feel like this, so lost and alone.

But Thalia realized that her tree was guarding the boarders; so Luke and Annabeth would be safe if she stayed in tree form.

Her anger caused problems, and skills she didn't know existed began to emerge. Her screaming caused lightning storms, which penetrated even the camps boarders. Her tears created floods, rain for days.

One day, many years later, Thalia was surprised to see Annabeth at her roots. But she was crying, total heartbroken sobbing, all by herself. A voice called her name, over and over, but Annabeth didn't move. Just curled up into a ball as tears ran down her cheeks. A figure arrived a few moments later. A boy, about Annabeth's age and stature. He saw her position and ran to her side. The boy tried to take her hand, but decided against it at the last second. Annabeth did something that completely surprised Thalia. She hugged him, and sobbed into his shirt. He tried to calm her down, wipe away her tears, but she resisted. Annabeth Chase was determined, if nothing else. But he accepted her hug, and held her until her crying turned to sniffling. When she could form a sentence, she murmured something about Luke. Thalia's blood ran cold. Luke couldn't… no. must be something else.

Then why was Annabeth crying?

But Thalia refused to accept it. Luke wouldn't leave, not when Annabeth was at stake.

But he had, and she was furious. It should be her, comforting Annabeth. But it wasn't, and this time, her baby was alone.

When Luke poisoned her, Thalia wanted to kill him. What happened to her Luke? The boy who loved her so long ago, and promised that he would _never_ hurt her. Never, even if it meant his own death.

But Thalia saw the day they left; Annabeth, that boy, and another she didn't recognize, on their way to save camp.

And her too, hopefully.

It wasn't for a couple weeks until she exited her tree, her home for the past four years. That boy, who would soon be recognized as Percy, was the first to help her. Picked her up, and saved her when the others were too shell shocked to do anything. When he asked for her name, it took a second to remember, and when she did, she added her dad in case they didn't remember. But how could they forget? She was a forbidden child. A mistake, and the result of a broken promise.

But Percy didn't treat her like that; he treated her as an equal, which she guessed they were; being cousins on their godly side. Annabeth hadn't changed, but became good friends with Percy while she was incognito. This, she was grateful for. Percy was a lot like her, and he could be trusted with a broken heart.

Her next adventure wasn't for another five months, the month of her birthday. Saving Grover, and then Annabeth from the evil Luke had become. She was glad when she almost killed him, but then saw the face that she used to love. It was hard to kill him after that. Annabeth seemed to have the same problem, couldn't dare hurt the boy who was like her dad. Percy, the brave idiot he was, seemed to be holding the sky with Lady Artemis, but then she let go, and he held it alone.

Percy was losing it, this much she knew. The skies weight was too much, but he held it for a reason. To save his best friend.

When Zoe died, Thalia was shocked. She hated this girl for a reason that wasn't fair, having a life that wasn't available at the time. But it was now, and accepted Artemis's offer when she asked. There would be no more heartbreak for her. Not again.

It killed to leave again, leave the one person she was sure she loved. But Annabeth had Percy now, and she smiled when they danced together. They would be okay, because both knew how it felt.

When Thalia heard about Kronos and Luke, she was shocked. Luke was… gone?

No. he can't be gone. He's only twenty one… far too young to die.

Why did he do it? Didn't he notice the pain in Annabeth's eyes, the fear in Thalia's? Did he care anymore?

Why?

Thalia almost yelled when she saw the look in Annabeth's gaze. She was love struck. And _everyone_ noticed.

Except the couple at hand.

Percy had become a leader, a very good looking leader everyone would add, and Annabeth was still his best friend.

_Only_ his best friend

Poor girl. Because that boy was something, all right.

He led a camp into a battle, ignoring the fact that he was going to die in the end. Thalia's always admired him for that.

But he didn't die, and fought bravely into the hand of deception.

Luke died a hero, and Thalia wasn't there.

Not now, not then, and never again.

Everything was alright, in theory. The gods were safe, Olympus was saved.

But Luke was still dead.

Nothing could defy that fact.

But Thalia didn't go to Annabeth for comfort. She went to her sisters, so she didn't hurt Annabeth again

Annabeth and Percy got together, and he mended her broken heart . She saw it herself. Those two would be together forever. It was meant to be.

Thalia's life was never going to be easy. Jason, Luke, Annabeth… all pulled from her grasp.

But this was the way it was; now, and to the end of time.

**I've always liked Thalia and decided that her life should be present in fanfics. Hopefully more to come**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Far Away

In a land far away

In a place without a name

Lies a world that isn't tame

Learning love from the pain

In a being far away

In a girl with none to gain

Ties a mind that's gone insane

Knowing life is preordained

In a spirit far away

In a soul without a bane

Lies a body racked with shame

In a life that's all the same

In a boy far away

In a man that's not the same

Caused a heart to break again

Knowing love is just a game

In a land far away

In a place without a name

Lies two heart gone astray

In a world tinged with grey

**-Silence Nevermore**


End file.
